The present invention is related to microstrip antennas and involves the use of two ground planes. Prior microstrip antennas comprise a radiating element separated from a single ground plane by a dielectric layer, and such prior microstrip antennas are fully described in the aforementioned related patents and patent applications. The microstrip antennas are made by well known circuit board techniques.
Transmission line leakage losses, i.e., current losses, are involved in transmission lines used for interconnecting microstrip antenna elements and arrays, such as those types disclosed in the aforementioned related patents and patent applications. Prior to the present invention there were no satisfactory means for eliminating or reducing these transmission line losses in microstrip radiating element feedlines or interconnecting feedlines for microstrip antenna arrays.